


Food Fight

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A food fight breaks out after Malfoy and his goonies throw a pie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Food Fight

"Hey Potter!" a voice rung out from across the Great Hall and Harry turned to see who it was. His vision, of course, was blocked by the cream pie barreling toward him, which he barely managed to duck.

Ron wiped the mess from his face, his hands balling up into fists, ready to pound into whomever threw the pie. Seamus and Neville both grabbed Ron's arms to keep him from getting up while Harry calmly walked across to find the guilty party.

This was a fairly easy task seeing as Crabbe and Goyle were snickering madly and Draco had smirk that rivaled any he'd ever seen before.

"Malfoy."

"Pot-" Draco was about to finish his word when he noticed a pie heading his way. He lunged out of his seat and tackled Harry to the floor as a food fight broke out around them. "I'd be more worried about the Weasel if I were you, Potty. You better hope he doesn't ingest any of that pie."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"If I told you that would take all the fun out of it. But then, I don't suppose you can go anywhere right now, can you?" Draco shifted his weight so that Harry was properly pinned to the floor. "I had been hoping that you'd be the one hit with the pie, because the results would have been terribly delicious, but I think the Weasel's reaction to the potion will more than make up for it."

Harry struggled to get up, but Draco seemed strangely strong, or perhaps Harry didn't really want to get up. Draco leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, and Harry held back a laugh, ignoring the fact that the fate would have been his had he not ducked.

"What exactly was your purpose in trying to get me with this?" Harry inquired.

"If you haven't figured that one out," Draco ground his hips down against Harry, "than you're dumber than I thought."


End file.
